


Give Me What I Deserve

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Lunatic, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a lot farther than a kiss, and Scott ends up fucking Lydia in Coach’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I will write m/f if it is porn. This is purely shameless smut.

Lydia grabs him, kissing him hard, and he lets her pull him in, opens his mouth to taste her. Her hands dig into his shoulder and grip in his hair, holding him as she grinds forward.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her body along his. But suddenly she’s stepping back, pulling away. He figures she got what she wanted and lets go, but she doesn’t leave. She just hops up onto coach’s desk and reaches out, pulling him between her spread thighs.

She tilts her head up for another kiss, and he smells it then.

The heady musk of her arousal, her wanting.

It sends a jolt of pleasure through him, and he rocks forward into her automatically, knows she can feel he’s hard. Can tell by the way her heart speeds up, by the way her thighs clench around his hips.

She wants it, and he does, too.

He drops a hand down to her knee, inches it up under her skirt. She just kisses him harder, back arching under his hand, her nails scratching at the back of his neck. He’s almost grateful for the oversensitivity now, because he can hear every little gasping breath, can smell every spike of desire, and the feedback loop of it gives him the sensation that he can feel what she’s feeling.

It makes him even hungrier.

He slides his hand up along the inside of her thigh, thrills when she spreads her legs wider, makes it easier for him. He stops when his fingers brush the edge of her panties, hesitates, wonders if he really wants to do this here.

Lydia ruts into his hand, and his thumb skids across her, feeling the inviting softness there. The ache of his cock and the surge of his desire answers that question.

He wants this.

He wants this _badly_.

This could be just what he needs.

He curls his fingers under the hem of her underwear, pulls it aside just enough to touch her soft lips and brush her clit. Then he dips lower, to where she’s already so wet.

The scent is powerfully erotic, and he longs to bury his nose there, to lick her and taste her until she comes.

But they don’t have time.

He slips the tip of one finger in, and when she rocks into it, panting against his neck, he slides it all the way to the knuckle. He kisses her again as he slowly thrusts it, getting higher and higher on how much she wants this, how desperate she is.

He pulls his finger nearly all the way out, then slides it back in with another beside it. Lydia takes them easily, quietly moaning into his mouth as her hips roll into him. He spreads his fingers a little, feeling the soft heat of her, imagining burying himself there.

His thumb strokes along her clit as his fingers work, and she grinds into it shamelessly, growing even wetter as she does.

He feels her let go of his shoulder pad, then suddenly her hand is at the front of his athletic shorts, tracing the shape of his erection. She pulls down the waistband, nails lightly scratching at his belly before her hand closes around his cock.

He jolts at the sensation, and wonders if this is how she wants to do it. Just get each other off like this, quick and dirty.

But then she breathes, “C’mon, Scott,” into his ear, and it sends shivers down his spine.

She gives a couple of quick jerks of his cock, encouraging, her thumb stroking over the head. He slides his fingers out of her, resisting the urge to bring them up to his mouth.

Lydia lets go of him then, squeezes his ass as she wiggles even further forward on the edge of the desk. The scent of her is overwhelming now, and he shuts his eyes for a moment, hopes they’re not glowing.

He grabs his dick, feeling it throb with his want. He brushes it against her clit and then down, lower. He teases it against her entrance, feeling her little shivering breaths against his neck every time he rocks forward.

He can feel her opening around him, and he has to push inside, has to slide inside her slick heat. It feels so good his claws come out, and he shudders to a halt, trying to get control.

Lydia doesn’t make it easy for him though, arching her back and rolling her hips, sending shocks of sensation to the base of his spine. He manages to pull himself back, controls the shift by focusing on the feeling of moving inside her.

She throws her arms over his shoulders, her thighs clenching tight around his hips as she moves with him, quick and hard. She’s obviously working toward orgasm as fast as possible, and Scott’s grateful, because they don’t have much time.

He’s going to be late to practice as it is.

And he needs to hurry up and come, because they’re _in Coach’s office_.

He thinks about the picture they make. With Lydia’s skirt rucked up, and his shorts pulled down, ass flexing as he pumps into her, no one walking by would have any doubt about what they’re doing. The thought makes him speed up even as it adds a thrill, and he glances toward the window, imagining someone seeing him fucking Lydia Martin.

There’s no one there.

He dips his head, scrapes his sharper than usual teeth along her neck, listens to her low moan. He can smell it on her then, that she’s close.

It makes him rut into her even harder, his senses going haywire, longing for her release almost as much as his own.

He feels her tremble, her nails digging into the back of his neck as she grinds forward. “ _Scott_ ,” she moans, and then her whole body jolts as she comes.

He feels her tighten around him in waves, and shudders when she slides a hand between them to touch herself, to finish in little shivery bursts.

It’s only a couple more short, hard thrusts, and then he’s coming, face buried in her neck as his hips spasm forward over and over. It must be an effect of the full moon, because he feels like his orgasm goes on forever, his body tingling and his muscles clenching.

Finally, he comes to a halt, sagging forward and bracing his hands on the desk. Satisfaction rolls through him, soothing his overwhelmed senses, and he sighs in relief.

Lydia feels incredibly tight around him, so he just breathes against her skin, waiting until he softens a little before pulling out. The sensation pulls another shudder out of him, his dick twitching a little, and Scott longs to push back inside her, fuck her all over again.

Instead, he tucks himself back into his shorts, the mingling of their scents sending a fission of pleasure through him. _You’d be surprised at just how grateful I can be_ , Lydia had said. And yeah, he’s definitely surprised.

“I should get to practice,” he says, backing toward the door.

“Yeah, you better,” Lydia says easily, smirking a little. She’s just where he left her, hips canted back, skirt up around her thighs, and can see where he just was, see where she’s open and wet and he wants—

He clenches his jaw, shoves open the door. _It’s just the full moon talking._ He jogs out to the field with Lydia’s scent clinging to him, heavy and sweet, and tries not to _want_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
